Saving Underland
by Aras Potter
Summary: Alice Kingsleigh finds herself in the midst of a mad war in Underland. Luckily, she has a Mad Hatter by her side. Part Two to my Alice In Wonderland story after Through The Looking Glass Once More. Alice/Hatter.
1. Belonging in Underland

**A/N:** Here it is!!! Part Two!!! I got so many wonderful reviews on my last story and everyone was so obviously interested in getting more. So, here we have it friends. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** This is the continued storyline of my first story _Through The Looking Glass Once More_. If you have not read this, I urge you to, or else you could find yourself slightly confused. If you have not read it, and still don't want to, here's a quick summary: Alice is living in England and everyone thinks she is mad. She decides to go back to Underland and goes through the looking glass. She falls in love with the Hatter, who later finds that he loves her as well. Then, ruining a very important Moment, in comes Stayne, who is leading a revolt against the White Queen. Finally, Alice's sister, Margaret, found her way into Underland to find her sister.

Everyone enjoy, and as always, please review. I love reviews and I love to know whether or not everyone is liking the story.

Aras

* * *

Margaret didn't belong in Underland.

She was confused by everything there. The animals talked and wore clothes. The dormouse even had a sword (which was actually a hat pin). Then, there was the cat that disappeared. It always scared Margaret. One moment she was alone, the next there was a cat floating beside her. And it was always smiling!

Then, there was the Hatter. Margaret had never met a stranger person. He would talk on and on about absolutely nothing. Then, if he was talking about something that was actually important, he would randomly stop and become lost in his thoughts. Somehow, however, her sister seemed enamored by him.

Alice did belong in Underland. It was obvious. Underland was a part of her and she was a part of Underland. She understood everything that happened around her. She was never surprised when a cat appeared behind her. She was never caught off guard when a teacup sailed toward her head. She even talked in the same lilt that the Underlanders did. Margaret had never really noticed the sing songy voice that Alice had, but when she was around other Underlanders, she could tell where that voice Alice had came from.

Alice belonged in Underland, but Margaret was completely out of place.

"I keep hoping I'll wake up," said Margaret one morning just a few days after she had arrived.

Alice nodded. "That's how I felt the last time I was here."

"And yet, you feel so at home here now," said Margaret, still slightly unable to comprehend it.

Alice smiled and Margaret followed her gaze. She was staring off into the distance where Margaret could see the vibrant orange hair of the Hatter. "Yes, I do," replied Alice finally.

Margaret had a feeling that the strange, eccentric man had something to do with this, but she did not voice her opinions. "Alice, I want you to come home with me," she said finally.

"I know," Alice sighed. "I can't Margaret. Underland needs me."

Margaret knew what she was talking about. In the past few days that Margaret had been staying in the castle, all she had heard about was some sort of revolt, some man named Stayne and a Jabberwocky. She didn't care. "I need you too, Alice," whispered Margaret.

Alice did not answer for a moment. Instead, she gently fingered the hat that sat neatly on her head. Finally she said softly, "Margaret, what happened between you and Lowell."

Margaret turned swiftly. She did not wish to speak of it.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it," said Alice with a sigh. "Are you at least ready to tell me how you got into Underland?"

Margaret sighed. "I just remember staring at the mirror and thinking how much I wished to see you, then when I touched the mirror, I went straight through."

Alice nodded. It was obvious she was familiar with this.

"I believe that it takes you wherever you wish," she said thoughtfully. "I wished to be brought back to Underland and you wished to be brought back to me. But I wonder if it works to bring people to other places. Could I have gotten to China faster? Or maybe-"

"Alice," said Margaret, interrupting her train of thought.

"Sorry," said Alice quickly. "Goodness, I'm starting to act just like the Hatter!"

She laughed, but Margaret didn't.

"Alice, I don't know about that man," said Margaret. "He seems a little… mad."

Alice smiled and looked back towards where he stood in the distance. "He is," she said dreamily.

Margaret sighed. She'd never be able to talk sense into her sister.

* * *

"All work and no play," said Alice, letting herself into the Hatter's workshop.

The Hatter looked up at Alice. He didn't respond to her statement, but instead asked. "Where is your sister?"

"She was tired, so I brought her to her room," replied Alice with a sigh.

The Hatter looked curiously out the window where the sun still shone brightly.

"You have to remember, this is a lot for her to handle," said Alice softly, leaning against the Hatter's work table.

"I don't like her," muttered the Hatter.

Alice sighed. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why don't you like her?" asked Alice

"She obviously thinks I am mad," replied the Hatter. His tone was calm as though the two were discussing the weather.

"Well, you are," said Alice playfully. "Why do you think I fell in love with you?"

The Hatter smiled at this. "True."

"I know what you're saying though," Alice said softly after a moment. "But she'll get to know you soon and see what a marvelous person you really are."

The Hatter looked at Alice, and she could see his eyes lighting up just a little. "You really think so?"

"Hatter," said Alice, stepping toward him and smoothing out his collar. "I know so. No one can resist your odd charm, even someone as stuffy as my sister."

The Hatter's smile widened. Then it suddenly disappeared. "She wants to take you back, doesn't she?"

There it was. The real reason he didn't like Margaret.

Alice looked up at the Hatter's beautiful eyes and found she could not lie to him. "Yes, she does."

The Hatter's eyes got slightly darker, but he seemed to want to keep himself in check. "And do you think you will go home with her?" he said, his voice low.

Alice reached up and placed her hand on the Hatter's cheek. "Hatter, my home is Underland. And I will never leave it, or you, again."

The green returned quickly to the Hatter's eyes and he pulled Alice to him and kissed her.


	2. Sets of Sisters

**A/N:** Hello everyone. It's been a while.

I just want to apologize right away about my lack of chapters. I have sort of been going through a writers block, and I think I've been, unfortunately, forgetting the character's little quicks and such. I'm going to see the movie again this weekend (fourth time) and I think it will get my creative juices flowing again.

Also, an apology for the really short chapter. It is short, but it will be necessary.

* * *

Alice had tuned out her sister long ago as they walked through the castle. She was still insisting on Alice's return to England. Alice was still avoiding the topic.

"Oh no," muttered Alice, interrupting Margaret. The two had turned a corner and found two other sisters headed their way.

"What?" asked Margaret. "I thought you liked the White Queen?"

Alice had not seen the Red Queen since the day she had been allowed to live in the White Castle. She certainly did not want to put a stain on her record.

It was to late to turn and run, however. Mirana had seen them and yelled out "Alice!"

Alice placed a smile on her face and led Margaret toward the two woman. The White Queen's face looked pleased to see her, but the Red Queen was scowling.

"Your Majesty," Alice said with a quick curtsy toward the White Queen. Then she turned to look at the Red Queen. "Iracebeth," she said shortly.

The Red Queen's large face turned quickly as red as her hair. "You dare-"

"Iracie," said the White Queen warningly.

The Red Queen's face puckered angrily. "If I had been the one to find the Jabberwocky, let me tell you-"

"No, I'm not going to let you tell me," said the White Queen, her chin lifting even higher into the air. "We already discussed this Iracebeth. You're very lucky I give you the freedoms you have."

The Red Queen looked even more unhappy at this. Her lips closed tightly, and her face remained a violent shade of red, but she said no more.

"Excellent," said the White Queen cheerfully. "And how are you on this fine day, Alice?"

Alice tried not to look sideways at her sister as she said, "Fine," in a very stiff way.

"Who's this?" interrupted the Red Queen, looking at Margaret. "The real Um?"

Margaret looked confused, but Alice did not take the time to explain. "No, this is her sister," explained the White Queen delicately. She had not missed the stiff voice Alice had used. "This is Margaret."

The Red Queen raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Sister, you say?" she asked.

"Yes," said Margaret, looking as though she still wanted to remember her manners, despite the fact that she did not like a single person in Underland. "Pleasure to meet you." Alice doubted Margaret was saying this with sincerity, as she was staring at the Red Queen's gigantic head with obvious distaste.

"Yes," said the Red Queen, with a smile. "The same to you."

Alice disliked the Red Queen's sly smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm terrible because there was no Hatter. Once I've seen the movie and I get his character back in my head, I will write a wonderfully fluffy chapter, just for you all.

Please review, I know this chapter is kind of disappointing, but I still love reviews.

Aras


	3. How To Scare a Jabberwocky

**A/N: **Finally! I did see the movie again and I feel that I can get the characters again. I hope you like it. Please review, as always. I love you all!

Also, the fluffy chapter I promised you all is actually posted as a one shot. If you would like to read it, it's called Silence.

Aras

Things were not going well in Underland.

It wasn't just the fact that Alice's sister was messing up all the Hatter's plans to propose to Alice. It also wasn't just the fact that the Hatter and the March Hare had had an argument about which went better with tea, biscuits or sandwiches (the Hatter still stood firmly on the side of sandwiches). It had to do with the fact that every day, people were starting to disappear.

Yet another knight had turned up dead, just the previous day. Now, one of the Queen's court members was gone, no one was quite sure if she had gone to the other side or been kidnapped. In nearby villages, which had finally began to come alive again, people were leaving, going into hiding.

The revolt was really putting a damper on the Hatter's previously wonderful life.

The guards around the castle had increased and most of the time, the Hatter was on watch. This meant less and less time with Alice, and the box with the ring still weighed quite heavily in his pocket.

The time the Hatter did spend with Alice, sometimes also meant spending time with Margaret, which was how it was one slightly cloudy day when the Hatter was engaging in two of his favorite activities and one of his least favorite activities. His two favorite were having tea, and conversing with Alice. His least was conversing with the Sister.

Margaret was a stuffy, unimaginative creature. The Hatter hadn't disliked her the moment he saw her, but it certainly didn't take long. When she had looked at his top hat in dismay and muttered something about "completely insane," he had realized they weren't going to be the best of chums. Since then, he'd been completely polite, trying to please Alice, however, Margaret hadn't exactly tried to please Alice. He'd even given her a hat that he made specially for her, just to try and welcome her to Underland. He didn't think he'd seen her wear it once. He wasn't exactly impressed with her.

So, on that slightly cloudy day, his opinion hadn't changed one bit, and it was obvious to everyone sitting at the tea table.

"Tarrant," said Margaret, her voice tight. She insisted on calling him this, even though Alice always referred to him as "Hatter". "Won't you have some sugar?"

The Hatter thanked her politely, then, just because he could, he dumped the entire sugar bowl in his tea cup.

"Oh good lord," sighed Margaret, tossing her hands up. Alice tried to hide her smile.

"Alice, you can't be happy here," said Margaret, standing quickly. Anger bubbled up in the Hatter and he stood as well.

"Margaret, sit down," warned Alice quickly. "Hatter, please."

The two stared each other down and sat down stiffly.

"I am happy here Margaret, and I will not be convinced to go back to England," said Alice calmly, as though nothing had really happened. The Hatter's anger faded away, and Alice looked slightly relieved when she looked at him. Perhaps his eyes had changed for a moment.

"Alice, please," said Margaret. "You have surrounded yourself with mad people."

She spoke as though the Hatter weren't even there! He felt the anger bubbling up again.

"Well, a' leas' she feels welcome somewhere," he muttered, his thick Scottish accent coming out.

Margaret looked stunned. "Hatter!" said Alice in surprise.

The Hatter shook his head, immediately feeling terrible for his loss of temper. "I'm terribly sorry," he said softly.

"Perhaps you should give us a moment, Hatter," said Alice, reaching out a touching his hand. This surprised him a bit. Alice had said that they weren't to show their affection in front of her sister.

"Yes," was all the Hatter said, before he stood up to walk alone with his thoughts.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Margaret," said Alice after the Hatter had gone and she'd sipped some tea in silence.

"What do you want to tell me Alice?" asked Margaret in exasperation.

"The Hatter and I," replied Alice thoughtfully. "Well… it's hard to explain…"

"Oh, I should have known," snapped Margaret. "You fancy each other, don't you?" Alice didn't say anything. "You wouldn't marry a Lord but you will be perfectly happy with a Hatter."

Alice looked up and nodded. "Yes."

Margaret's eyes seemed to soften. "Alice, please," she whispered. "I need you in England with me. Perhaps it is selfish, but I need you. You can't stay here."

Alice shook her head. "I can stay here. I have to stay here." She looked her sister dead in the eyes. This was important. "You could stay too."

"Alice," sighed Margaret, standing and walking to the rail of the gazebo. "This is not my world. It never was."

Alice looked at her, confused. "Well, why can't it be?"

"Alice," said Margaret again. Alice didn't like the way she said it. It made her feel like Margaret thought her slow. "You were the one who first fell down the hole, weren't you? You came back and even though you thought it was just a dream, you talked about it all the time. I think somewhere inside you always believed it was real. And a few years ago, it was _you_ that the rabbit came looking for. _You_ were the one to slay the Jabberwocky. _You_ were the one who never stopped believing, despite how terrible everyone was toward you. This world belongs to you, and I cannot be a part of it."

Before Alice could even respond, there was a sudden crash that made the earth shake.

"What was that?" muttered Alice.

A sudden shout rang out. "Alice!"

McTwisp was dashing toward her. Alice stood and ran toward him. "What is it?" she asked, worried by the panic in his yell.

"It's- it's a-" his took in deep, anxious breaths, then passed out cold.

"Jabberwocky!" finished Mallymkun, running up behind him.

Alice didn't even think, she just ran toward the castle. She could hear Margaret yelling her name behind her, but she didn't stop. She reached the castle and ran straight to her room, where she kept the Vorpal sword locked up tight, and pulled it out.

"What's going on?" said Margaret's voice behind her. She sounded out of breath. Alice turned around to see her leaning against the doorway, breathing heavily.

"You wouldn't be so out of breath if you didn't wear a corset," Alice said, but she didn't pause to laugh at her own joke. "Come on, we must hurry."

Alice ran through the castle with Margaret close on her heels. The two dashed out the front door.

Sure enough, at the very end of the path leading to the castle stood the Jabberwocky that Alice had seen a few weeks before. Around it, the path was cracked from where it had landed rather roughly. Six red knights stood around him, their spears poised and ready.

"What is that?" asked Margaret. Alice could hear the horror in her voice.

"Jabberwocky," muttered Alice darkly. "Get inside, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Margaret seemed to have no objections. She turned and ran back into the castle.

There were people everywhere, courtiers and knights and others that were staying in the castle. Alice saw the Hatter watching her from beside the White Queen. He had his sword out and looked as though he was just on the edged of his eyes turning orange. However, no fight had broken out yet, so he seemed alright. She rushed to his side.

"What's going on?" she asked his softly. "Why has it not attacked."

"It says that it comes peacefully," muttered the Hatter. Sure enough, she could hear his Scottish brogue thick and strong. "Wanted to speak with the castle."

"Yet, it has not answered why it is here," said the Queen loudly. "And we do not have much patience, Jabberwock."

"Yes," said the Jabberwocky in a deep voice. "I have come to explain something." He looked straight at the Queen. "You will fall."

There was a gasp through the crowd. "Stayne will soon have the throne. You may give it to him willingly or you, and all your followers will be destroyed."

The Jabberwocky looked around at the crowd. "To all the followers of the White Queen. Swear your allegiance to Illosovic Stayne now, and you will be spared. If not, then you will be destroyed, one by one."

Everyone in the crowd seemed to be having second thoughts about their allegiances. There were whispers throughout the crowd and people were throwing the White Queen nervous glances.

"It is just a Stayne said," whispered the White Queen. "He is trying to tear Underland apart, brick by brick."

Alice looked around at the people. They needed something to look towards. They need a champion.

"Give me your sword," whispered Alice, having a sudden inspiration. The Hatter looked at her in confusion.

"But, the Vorpal sword-"

"Give it to me quickly, Hatter," urged Alice. He gave her his sword without another word and Alice gave him hers.

"People of Underland," she said loudly. "Don't listen to this monster! Remember how the Red Queen treated you! Why do you think Stayne will be any different?" She turned to the Jabberwocky. "Be gone creature!" She ran and tossed the Hatter's sword as hard as she could. She was slightly amazed as it flew gracefully through the air and imbedded itself in the Jabberwocky's shoulder.

The Jabberwocky cried out in anguish. Then pulled the blade from it's shoulder and tossed it back on the ground at Alice's feet.

Alice had half expected the Red Knights to charge, but they all looked scared and turned and ran. The Jabberwocky roared angrily at Alice, then flew away.

There was a loud cheer throughout the crowd and everyone cheered Alice. The White Queen glowed and the Hatter gave her his gap-toothed smile. But she realized, as she was sure everyone else did, that the war was not yet over.


	4. Choosing Sides

**A/N:** Alright, I'm back with more! Hooray!

Right?

* * *

"I realize now that with the Underland Champion on their side, my plan will not work as well as I believed," Stayne said thoughtfully as he surveyed his chess board.

The Ace of Hearts said nothing, but he was beginning to tire of Stayne's little games. Why couldn't he just bring in the Jabberwocky and blow the White Queen's castle to bits?

"It is Alice that we must get to," muttered Stayne, almost to himself. "When she give up, the rest of Underland will follow."

"And how do you propose we do that?" snapped the Ace, losing his patience.

The Knave didn't even seem to notice. "Bring me the mirror."

The Ace left. Stayne continued to stare at his chess board, and gently picked up the figurine of Alice. She really was quite pretty…

"Sir," said the Ace, entering his study once more. He carried a hand held looking glass. Stayne quickly placed Alice's figure back on the board, slightly embarrassed at being caught in his staring.

Stayne quickly snatched the mirror from the Ace. He looked into it and for a moment could only see his reflection. Then, a familiar face swam into view. His associate inside the castle stared out of the mirror at him.

"I require assistance," he said immediately, before his source could speak.

"Obviously," his source replied.

"Don't get snippy with me," said Stayne calmly. "Don't forget who is in charge here."

"What is it you require," came the growling reply.

"Alice," replied Stayne. Before the surely offended response came, he said "I need to know how to bring Underland's Champion to her knees. Everyone looks to her, so when she gives up, so will the resistance."

"Yes," replied his source. "I've thought of this."

"So," prodded Stayne. "What can I do to weaken her?"

The person in the mirror was thoughtful for a moment. "You are, of course, going to keep your promise, arent' you?"

"Yes, yes," lied Stayne quickly. "What can you tell me of Alice?"

His source smiled a wicked smile. "Alice has… a sister."

"A sister," said Stayne thoughtfully.

"They seem very close. I'm sure Alice would do _anything_ for her."

"A sister," said Stayne once more, his lips curling wickedly as he looked once more at his figurine of Alice. "Very interesting."

* * *

"You may be the most wonderful creature I've ever met," said the Hatter softly to Alice, for what was perhaps the fiftieth time.

The two stood together in the entrance hall of Marmoreal. People wandered around discussing what had happened earlier with the Jabberwocky. Arguments were breaking out, people for the first time were openly saying that perhaps it would be best to go over to the other side. Other people were insisting that with the Wonderland Champion on their side, there was no reason for this. It seemed like an awful lot of pressure to Alice. It was lucky that the Hatter was beside her holding her hand, otherwise, she felt like she might lose it.

"Thank you," she said, with a small smile.

"I think it is you that needs to be thanked," said the Hatter, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him.

"It wasn't much really," she said, blushing a bit.

She looked around at the other people in the room. They were on their side for now. There were some that would stay firmly with the Queen, like herself, Chessur, the March Hare, Mctwisp, the Dormouse, and, of course, the Hatter. Then there were others, who seemed a bit timid to stand up for the queen. Mostly, it was the other humans in the room who seemed as though they might be the first to leave the Queen's side.

"But that won't happen," muttered Alice to herself. They wouldn't leave as long as the one person who could protect them was on the side of the Queen.

"What was that?" asked the Hatter.

"What was what?" Alice replied, smiling. The Hatter didn't seem to notice that she had just quoted him, for he simply smiled and shrugged.

"I think," said the Queen finally, taking control of her court once more, "that it would be best to go our own separate ways for the evening. We all need time to catch our breath from what just happened."

Everyone nodded, and started to turn to leave. But then the Queen said, her voice strong. "Please everyone. While I am sure that you have some doubts about me, understand that I will continue to hold my crown. I know what is good for Underland, and I hope you do as well."

It was a friendly enough comment, but Alice was sure everyone else knew as well as she did that the Queen was pleading for Underland to continue to support her.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter, so I was getting a little worried that maybe everyone is started to get disappointed in my story. Please, I'd really appreciate your feedback. Please, please, review. I really do love to read reviews, they make my day every time. Which reminds me, I really should thank everyone who does review on a regular basis: Tons of thanks and love to **Auua Ytjoml, BlackRose15, twilight245, Dani585, bleukitty, kgfan, Terriah, Molleyn, blueeyedbookie, Hermine Jane Granger, Kactus Wrynn, thegypsy, Hats-For-Alice** (I love your user name)**, Tsu-ki, KittenCeez, 0lovely blossom0, Falon-Jareth101, Captain Anemone **(I just about died laughing when I read your review, thanks very much)**, blackrose606, spotlightonCat **(thank you, by the way)**, darkbangle, miss-catarina and BookwormAvey.**

Special thank yous to:

**Laserai. **Honestly, I always look forward to reading your reviews, you put so much depth to them.

**Jcd4evea. **You're always so great on reviewing regularly. And I really love your video.


	5. The Color Green and Feeling Mean

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, it has been a really long time. I'd just like to apologize for that. Seriously, I can't even believe that it's taken me so long! :'( However, I'm done with school, finals, and Shakespeare (I was in our spring play). So now I'll be able to post more often, I hope…

I read a few reviews that told me that Hatter was losing his Hatterness, (gasp!). So I tried to bring back a bit of his awesome insanity. Also, this chapter is looong for those of you who were saying it was short. I really wanted to listen to all of my fans advice, and I hope that you guys like it.

Be prepared, this chapter is about to get really intense.

"Hatter, take a day off."

That had been what the Queen had said to him. So he had decided to take her advice. He decided it was about time he made his hero and love a new hat. So, as Alice once again slept on his couch, he was perfecting a hat for her.

This hat was green. Alice so often commented on his eyes that he thought the hat might remind her of his eyes. It was a short, dark green hat with a wide rim. Lighter green lace covered the entire hat and there was a white ribbon around the body.

He did think that green was a very nice color. Not as nice as light blue. The color Alice wore. But green was a nice color too.

Green was running through the Hatters head. He thought perhaps he should make a song about it. Green, what rhymed with green? Mean? No, mean could not describe green. His eyes were green when he _wasn't_ mean. And besides, green wasn't usually associated with mean. Maybe it was associated with envy. As far as the Hatter knew however, his eyes weren't green with envy, because, for the most part, he wasn't envious of anything, except perhaps that the March Hare was just a little madder than he…

_Focus_ thought the Hatter, pulling himself back to earth. What else rhymed with green? Lean? Clean? Clean green! No…

The Hatter decided to put his rhyming aside, and instead just hummed the word to himself. _Green, green, green._

"Hatter?" said a voice softly.

Even though Alice could not see in the dark (odd), the Hatter tossed some cloth over the hat.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly, walking to where she sat on the couch.

"Yes," she yawned. "But it's fine. I like waking to your humming."

He timidly sat beside her on the couch. Sometimes, he was so nervous around her. Would she be alright with him sitting by her?

She didn't seem very against it, however. In fact, immediately, she leaned against him and closed her eyes once more. The Hatter felt that familiar fluttering inside. He gently reached up and brushed his hands with her hair, feeling the softness slide through his fingers.

"Stay with me for a bit," said Alice softly.

"Right here, or in this room?" asked the Hatter, just to be sure.

"Right here, silly," laughed Alice tiredly.

The Hatter looked down at her half asleep face. She was so peaceful like this. So Alice. "Anything for you," replied the Hatter.

When Alice awoke the next morning, the Hatter had gone. She sat up and pulled off the blanket he had draped over her.

On the Hatter's work table, Alice could see a cloth draped over a shape that looked suspiciously like a hat he didn't want her to see. She was tempted to sneak a peek, but she knew how seriously the Hatter took his work. She didn't want to make him upset.

Alice yawned and stretched and was about to get up to go check on her sister, when the door opened and the Hatter walked in. He was carrying a tea tray before him, and he was dressed all in his work outfit. She found him very cute in that moment.

"Good morning, Alice," said the Hatter. "Although, technically, you slept much later than morning, but that is what people generally say when one wakes up, so-"

"Hatter."

"Thank you," he said. "I brought you tea."

Alice smiled and took the cup he offered her. "Thank you," she said, sipping it. It warmed her inside.

"I thought we could just stay inside today," said the Hatter. "It has been much to long since we had a day to just talk, and I've thought of some new, wonderful riddles to discuss, and we can drink tea and think of M words and-"

The Hatter's words came faster and faster in more and more excitement and Alice found herself feeling worse and worse.

"Hatter," she said quickly. "I'm afraid we can't."

He had a the look of a disappointed boy.

"I should go check on my sister," said Alice, standing.

She heard an exasperated sigh behind her, and turned around. She could see the Hatter's eyes flickering from green to orange and back again.

"Hatter?" she said worriedly, sitting beside him. She took his hand. "What's wrong."

"When is she leaving?" he said. He seemed to be trying to keep calm, but his breathing was heavy, and she could hear the faintest Scottish accent.

"Hatter," said Alice, surprised. "How could you say that? She's my sister."

"She keeps taking you from me," said the Hatter, standing angrily. He began to pace angrily.

Alice rushed toward him and grabbed his hands. "Hatter, Hatter," she said, looking into his orange eyes. "Please, please. Listen for a moment."

His eyes turned back to green, and he looked obviously upset at losing his temper.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at her sadly.

She smiled forgivingly. "It's alright. But I'd like to talk about Margaret for a moment."

His face became even more upset.

"What if… she stayed?" asked Alice quietly.

"Really, Alice," snapped the Hatter. "She doesn't belong here. You saw the way she ran from the Jabberwocky."

"Because I told her to!" exclaimed Alice. "And let's be honest, all those years ago, I would have run from the Jabberwocky myself."

"But you didn't," said the Hatter grabbing her arms. The look in his eyes was fierce, yet pleading. She could see that he wanted her so bad to understand. "Alice, you do belong here. You are the Underland Champion. You are the first and only person I have ever loved. You belong here!"

He walked toward the door and stomped out. Alice's eyes filled with tears and she rushed out after him. She knew this had become no longer about Margaret, but about her. No matter how many times she would tell him, the Hatter would always believe that she would leave again.

She grabbed his hand and ran in front of him to look into his face. "I've cause you so much pain," whispered Alice.

The Hatter looked sadly at the ground. Alice pulled his chin up so she could look into his green eyes, which, she believed, had caused her to fall in love with the Hatter in the first place. "Hatter, please understand. Leaving Underland, leaving you," she took a deep breath. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. And you have to trust me when I say that I will never leave again."

A timid smile appeared on the Hatter's face. However, it didn't last. His face became dark as he looked over Alice's shoulder.

Alice turned around to see her sister, looking upset.

"I understand," she said softly. "You choose him."

She turned and ran down the hall.

Alice looked back at the Hatter. "I have to go," she whispered.

He smiled a small, sad smile. "That's fine," he said. "I understand."

She turned to rush after her sister, but then turned back around and kissed the Hatter quickly. When she pulled away, she whispered, "thank you," then ran after her sister.

Margaret sat in the middle of the garden. It was the place where she had first found Alice. There was something about that garden that made her just a bit calmer. She watched a blue butterfly float by. She could have sworn she heard it whisper something. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Margaret," called Alice's familiar voice. She heard Alice burst into the garden, but didn't turn to look.

She heard Alice sigh at her turned back, then she came and sat beside Margaret, facing the opposite direction.

"Margaret, I just don't understand why I can't have both you, and Underland," she said softly. "I wouldn't have to choose anyone if you would just agree to stay."

"I belong in England," Margaret replied in a shaky voice. She tried to steady it, to not let her sister know she was crying.

"No you don't Margaret," sighed Alice. "There's nothing left for you there!"

"Lowell," said Margaret in a small voice.

There was quiet for a moment, then Alice said softly "he cheated on you didn't he?"

Margaret choked on the words in her throat. She spun on Alice, her face livid. "H-how did you… wh-why would you say that?"

"I found him. A few years ago at the engagement party," Alice replied sadly.

Margaret was stunned. Then she felt an inexplicable anger welling inside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed. Alice flinched. She hadn't expected that.

"I didn't- want to- ruin you marriage," she replied haltingly, realizing that that wasn't much of an excuse, as now her marriage was ruined anyway.

"If you would have told me, then this never would have happened!" Margaret screamed back.

"Margaret-"

"No!" screamed Margaret. She didn't know why she was so angry, only that it was good to scream. To blame someone. "You know why you didn't tell me? Because you run away from your problems!"

"What?" asked Alice, feeling stung.

"You do!" yelled Margaret. "You didn't tell me because you were scared to, so you avoided it. You run away from everything! You run away to your little Wonderland and leave everything behind and stay happy in your own little world while other people have problems too! But you know what? Not everyone has a Wonderland to run away to. I don't!"

Alice couldn't even speak. Her sister broke down and started to cry. "Please leave now," she sobbed.

Alice stood and walked out of the garden, glancing behind her briefly at the hunched form of her sister, glowing in her white dress beneath the moonlight.

**A/N:** Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	6. Of Shadows and Playing Cards

**A/N:** Back with another chapter.

So, one of my reviewers requested I write a summary of everything that has happened so far. I think that that is an excellent idea, but I am still working on making sure everything is right in the summary. In other words, I am re-reading my own story to make sure everything's perfect. So expect to see a summary possibly coming up in one of the next chapters.

Thank you everyone who reviews: **Auua Ytjoml, BlackRose15, twilight245, Dani585, bleukitty, kgfan, Terriah, Molleyn, blueeyedbookie, Hermine Jane Granger, Kactus Wrynn, thegypsy, Hats-For-Alice, KittenCeez, 0lovely blossom0, Falon-Jareth101, Captain Anemone, blackrose606, spotlightonCat, darkbangle, miss-catarina, BookwormAvey, SilverLunarStar **(loved reading all your reviews =D) **Lily1992, Atlandim, Ngoc Chau, cullingofthefold, cutejellybean132, and TsukiPuki.**

**chirp chirp**- I found your question interesting. I think that as Margaret has seen that Alice was not crazy after all and was telling the truth, the whole sticking her in a mental institution was erased from her mind. I didn't really think of putting that in the story, but I guess I should have clarified that. Thanks for the question.

On to the story.

A gentle breeze finally dried the tears on Margaret's face.

The moonlight made the white flowers all around her glow slightly. It was sort of pretty, when she stopped to think about it.

She was trying to push away all the other things that threatened to plague her head. Like how much her heart hurt after pushing her sister away like she had. Or like how quite her house had been after Lowell had stormed out. And how those two feelings were almost identical…

Margaret's eyes burned again. She angrily wiped her tears away. She didn't want to cry again. She wouldn't. She made her mind go blank.

"Excuse me," said a low, slippery voice. She turned to look at who had addressed her. He was tall, with long, dark hair. Half of his face was hidden in shadows. "You are Margaret, Alice's sister?"

"Yes," she said, uneasily.

"Alice sent me to find you," he said, smiling in a relieved way. "She really wants to see you, but she thought you'd run away if you saw her." He sat down beside her, so she could still only see his profile. "I- I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear the two of you arguing. Are you alright?"

Margaret shook her head. "I'll be fine."

The man smiled slightly. "I'm sure you will. You seem like quite the strong young woman."

She smiled and turned to look at you. "You really think so?"

"Oh yes," he said, smiling as well. "Remarkably so."

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "But apparently I'm not strong enough for Underland."

"Nonsense!" said the man in surprise. "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. Why, just look at you sister. She was much more idiotic than you when she got here." He sent her a sideways glance. "Sorry."

She smiled slightly. "Sadly, that makes me feel much better, actually."

The man nodded. "Will- would you accompany me to see your sister. She is terribly worried for you and would like to see you."

Margaret sniffled. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to see her sister, but the man seemed very kind. She nodded. "Yes, I think that seems like a good idea."

He stood. "Come."

She stood and followed him toward the entrance of the garden. He rested a hand on Margaret's wrist. "Margaret," he said.

She turned to look at him. He smiled and turned to look at her as well. An eye patch in the shape of a heart was over his left eye. She let out a gasp.

"You- you're- the Knave?"

The man smirked and reached up swiftly to press a finger to her temple. Everything went black.

"You've been up all night," said the Hatter to Alice as sunlight began to wink through the window of his workshop.

Alice shrugged the arms that hugged her legs to her chest. Her eyes were dry and her face felt puffy. She didn't even look at the Hatter as he held out a cup of tea. She released her legs and accepted the cup. Her throat felt dry, and the soothing, warm taste of tea was welcome.

The Hatter sat awkwardly on the couch beside Alice. She glanced at him, bouncing nervously, as though he was trying to say something. Finally, he said hopefully "do you want to hear a riddle?"

Alice laughed a bit. "Yes Hatter." A riddle would be comforting, just like the cup of tea.

He smiled tentatively. "Alright. What… is as big as you, but does not weigh anything?"

Alice placed her head on his shoulder and thought about it. Her mind wandered a bit in the silence he gave her. She sighed. "I'm just so worried about her."

"No, I don't think that's the answer," said the Hatter thoughtfully.

"No, Hatter," said Alice quietly. "Margaret."

"That's not the answer either," said the Hatter, looking confused.

Alice sighed, and took his face in her hands. "Focus."

The Hatter's eyebrows furrowed. "Alice, what are you worried about? She will be alright."

Alice sighed. "I know. I just have a worried feeling."

The Hatter sat down beside her and pulled her closer. "Have you figured out the riddle?"

Alice laughed shortly. "Ummm… is it light?"

"No."

Alice bit her lower lip, trying to think. She tried to push away thoughts of her sister yelling at her. She looked up at the Hatter's eyes. They calmed her a bit and cleared her head.

"A shadow," she said, the answer occurring to her suddenly. "The answer is my shadow."

The Hatter smiled. "That's my Alice."

Alice rested her head against the Hatter's shoulder. What a beautiful Moment, he decided. Certainly, Alice was hurting and upset, but the thought that he, the Hatter could be there for her for comfort in her moment of distress, the thought that she had run to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on… well, it made him feel quiet loved.

Alice sighed deeply. "I'm exhausted," she whispered.

"You could always sleep, you know," said Hatter, squeezing her hand.

She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. Hatter hummed tunelessly, thinking of her soft, deep breaths, then trying to match his breaths with hers.

Hatter was contemplating the number of breaths that someone took every day and how running or resting might affect that, when he heard the tiniest click of a small door handle. He looked toward the small door that the animals used and saw Mallymkun and McTwisp hurrying in.

"Hatter," said Mally quickly. "Alice."

"Shhh!" said the Hatter quickly. "Can't you see that she is sleeping?"

"Well, perhaps you might want to wake her up," said McTwisp, looking nervous. "Something's happened."

He held up a card to the Hatter. It was a Jack. A red Jack.

A Knave of Hearts.

**A/N: **Review! I 3 you all!


	7. Have I Gone Mad?

**Summary:** A few years after Alice saved Underland, she begins to feel depressed. She wrote the book Alice's Adventures In Wonderland as a way to hold onto Underland. However, as more time goes by, she misses the place more and more. Besides that, her sister Margaret begins to think she is a bit mad. With the promise of being sent to an asylum, Alice decides that it is time to go back to Underland, and finds that she can do so by traveling through her looking glass.

When Alice arrives in Wonderland, she realizes that she has feelings for the Hatter that are more than friendship, and confesses to the White Queen that she loves him. The Hatter also begins to discover that whenever Alice is around, strange things happen to his heart and his stomach. The White Queen throws a ball for Alice in order to give her the proper time to express her feelings to the Hatter. However, just as the Hatter realizes that he is indeed in love with Alice, a Moment is ruined by Stayne.

Stayne decided that he wants revenge on Underland, and wants to take over by tearing Underland apart. He kidnaps Mallymkun and Thackery. Alice and the Hatter decide that they must go after their friends after a brief encounter with the Red Queen, who insists that she has nothing to do with Stayne's revolt.

While traveling to retrieve Mallymkun and Thackery, Alice finally confesses to the Hatter that she loves him. He responds with a kiss and assures her that he loves her as well. The next morning, the two are captured by Red Knights. They are brought to Stayne who lets them leave to save their friends. To their dismay, the dormouse and hare are being guarded by another Jabberwocky. They four of them manage to escape, thinking that they had foiled Stayne's plans. What they did not know was that Stayne had intentionally let them see the Jabberwocky and return to the palace. That way, the White Queens followers would begin to have doubts about their own Queen.

The world begins to go back to normal, then the Queen discusses something very important with the Hatter. She gives him a ring to give to Alice, and he is planning on proposing. However, just as he is getting ready to do so, the two of them are interrupted by Margaret, who has accidentally made her way into Underland.

Margaret does not feel very comfortable in Underland. She tries to convince Alice to return to England with her, however, Alice is content. Alice tries to convince Margaret that she should stay in Underland with her.

One day, the Jabberwocky comes to the castle, warning the white court that the White Queen will fall. Alice scares the Jabberwocky away, and everyone is more convinced that they are safe, as long as they have the Underland Champion. Stayne realizes this and tries to find a way to make Alice give up. He finds out that she has a sister. After a fight between Alice and Margaret when Alice confesses that she knew Lowell had cheated, Stayne, pretending to be a friend of Alice's goes to Margaret, and kidnaps her.

"I just can't understand how he got in in the first place," muttered Chessur, his usual smile gone.

"There were four guards dead at the gate," muttered the White Queen, looking stressed. Her arms were drooping. "No one else noticed him because everyone had already settled in for the night."

"That doesn't matter now anyway," said McTwisp, shaking his ears back and forth. "What we need to figure out is where he's taken Alice's sister."

Words flowed around the Hatter, but he wasn't actually listening to them. Alice slept on and knew nothing of her missing sister. The Hatter wanted to keep it that way for just a little longer.

"I'll go to the Red Palace," the Hatter said, speaking for the first time in nearly twenty minutes.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I'll go get her," he said easily. "I'll go right now."

"Tarrant," said the Queen quietly. "We don't want to make any rash decisions."

"Your majesty, I don't want to put anyone else in danger," said the Hatter quickly.

"Especially Alice?" said the Queen lightly.

The Hatter didn't answer.

"Tarrant," said the Queen softly. "Saving her sister is not going to make things any easier for you and Alice."

The Hatter angled his eyes at the floor trying to look as though he was very interested in the marble floor. For a moment, in fact, he was distracted by it, after all there were some very interesting patterns. But then he remembered that he was only _pretending_ to be distracted by the floor.

"Your majesty," he said timidly. "I don't want to save Margaret to prove anything to Alice."

He could feel the Queen's eyes burning into him. "I understand," she said finally. "But I still don't want you to go off alone, especially in such circumstances."

"In fact," she continued. "I think I'd rather send two of my knights after her straightaway. I don't want you or Alice rushing after her. I'll need you here, just in case Stayne is planning another attack. After being granted access so easily to the castle, I can imagine him rushing back to try and attack."

The Hatter said nothing, even though he would have liked to explain that obviously he had better plans in mind, otherwise why would he have kidnapped Margaret. However, he said nothing, he was merely biding Time. He was sure Time would fully understand.

"Someone must go wake Alice, we need to at least tell her of what has happened."

Everyone looked at the Hatter, but his head was reeling. He realized that he had to go after Margaret himself, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Suddenly, he realized with a start that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry, what was that?" he said with a start.

"Hatter, would you go wake Alice," said the Queen calmly. "I will organize my knights so that they are gone before she knows what has happened. I'd rather she not jump to any rash decisions either."

"Oh, of course," said the Hatter quickly. "After all, she is in my study, so I suppose I should be the one to wake her. Unless the sun has been the one to wake her, sometimes he can be such a fickle friend when one wants to sleep in in the mornings."

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The Hatter knew why. He wasn't angry at all. He was completely calm and normal.

"Perhaps I could use some company," he said softly. "My thoughts make terrible company when their all jumbled like this. Mally?"

"Of course," said Mallymkun cautiously. She quickly rushed after the Hatter, running to keep up as he took long strides out of the Throne room.

Mallymkun rushed to keep up with the Hatter. He barely noticed her as she piped in little words here and there. He barely even knew what she was saying. All he knew was that Alice would be devastated when she found out her sister had been kidnapped, and that, not for the first time, he was going to bend the rules a bit.

He took a sharp left heard Mally yell "Hatter!"

He turned back to look at her. "Oh yes, sorry Mally. I'd like you to go wake up Alice and tell her I'm going to Salazen Grum."

"The Queen told you not to!" cried Mally, chasing after him. "Have you gone mad?"

The Hatter smiled, thinking of Alice. _"Have I gone mad?" "I'm afraid so." _"Oh yes."

Mallymkun stopped dead in her tracks and watched the Hatter exit the palace, then turned to find Alice.

Alice sighed softly as she felt a tiny finger poking her face.

"Alice, please wake up," muttered a small, worried voice.

Alice opened her eyes and looked up at Mallymkun. "Mally?" she asked, seeing Mallymkun's worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Mallymkun said, twisting her paws nervously. She took a deep breath and said in a rush. "The knave kidnapped your sister last night, and the Queen told him not to, but now the Hatters gone to get her."

Alice stared at Mallymkun. For a moment, she hoped that this was a bad dream, but she'd learned long ago that dreams in Underland were often the reality of things.

She jumped up, and Mallymkun toppled off her. "Where you going?" she called after Alice.

"To find the Hatter," Alice called over her shoulder, rushing out of the workshop.

"Not without me you ain't," muttered Mallymkun, jumping to the ground and running after Alice.

**A/N: **Ok everyone. I am soooooo sorry that this took like two months to get out, and I'm also sorry that it's shorter that usual. I just went through a point in my life where I was not feeling at all creative. So, yes, I've been working on this chapter basically one paragraph at a time for the past two months, and I apologize. I'm going to try a lot harder for you all, because I know how it gets when you're totally into a story and the author just stops writing. I'm working on the next chapter now, as well as another story (not Alice in Wonderland, sorry), so I'm sort of getting back into the writing groove.

As usual, I'd like to thank my wonderful and awesome fans: **Auua Ytjoml, BlackRose15, twilight245, Dani585, bleukitty, kgfan, Terriah, Molleyn, blueeyedbookie, Hermine Jane Granger, Kactus Wrynn, thegypsy, Hats-For-Alice, KittenCeez, 0lovely blossom0, Falon-Jareth101, Captain Anemone, blackrose606, spotlightonCat, darkbangle, miss-catarina, BookwormAvey, SilverLunarStar, Lily1992, Atlandim, Ngoc Chau, cullingofthefold, cutejellybean132, chirp chirp, niphuria, Green-eyed Tulip, Wake me up when September ends, Dontgotaclue88, smiley1994, vamp1987, flynfreako, Nancy sikes, smiles4100, and of course, laserai **(of course I didn't forget you, and congratulations.)**.** Wow, so many of you! I love you all! Thanks!

Aras


	8. Together

A/N: Yes, finally another installment. It's short, but it's here. Last night, I had this weird craving to write another chapter, so I did it. I hope you guys like it. I promise I'm going to try harder to keep chapters coming for a while.

Thanks to everyone who's kept up with me, even after my terribly long absence.

…

Alice breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers lining the path to the White Queen's castle. She wondered if she'd ever really be able to just sit and enjoy the smell. She didn't think she'd ever have a quiet life in Wonderland.

Mallymkun sat resolutely on Alice's shoulder. Despite Alice's attempts to get Mallymkun to stay, she was dead set on going with her.

"The Hatter is my friend," she'd muttered, and crossed her arms as though that settled the matter. Alice had no other choice but to set Mally on her shoulder, and set off.

The two of them were silent as Alice walked out of the castle grounds, and across the barren landscape leading toward the Red Queen's castle. Alice felt a shiver and glanced behind her.

"Mally," said Alice softly. "Did you tell anyone that we were going to Salazen Grum?"

"Well," said Mallymkun, tapping her paws together. "Not really, I mean, it might have slipped out…"

Alice spun back around and surveyed the land behind her again. There was someone very close. "Chessur?" Alice ventured.

"You weren't supposed to tell," said a sly voice to Alice's left. Alice turned and watched Chessur's head appear out of nowhere.

"Chess," Alice sighed.

"Before you say anything," Chessur cut in, "I think you should know that I have had very little chance for adventure in quite some time. I look at this as an excellent opportunity to get out and stretch my legs." His head turned as he grinned.

Alice glared at him for a moment. Looking more somber, he quickly added "and Tarrant is my friend too."

Alice shook her head. There was obviously no stopping them.

"Alright then, I suppose we're off."

…

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at."

The Hatter had calmed down a surprising amount. He breathed in the smell of the mid-morning air, and hummed randomly to himself.

"Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky."

As he hummed the finishing "twinkle, twinkle, twinkle," the Hatter's mind wandered to the sky. It was a lovely, light blue and it made the Hatter think of Alice. He smiled.

Of course, there were troubles with Alice. The fact that he had not enough time to spend with her. The fact that he got so nervous around her sometimes, so nervous, in fact, that he couldn't muster up the strength to ask her hand.

He reached in his pocket to wrap his hand around the box that he carried everywhere.

"Alice," he practiced aloud. "I love you very much."

He shook his head. Perhaps to straight forward.

"Alice," he began again. "I hope that we can spend the rest of our lives, be them short, or long, or infinite, or a few days, or…"

He shook his head. He'd lost his train of thought. That would never do in a proposal.

"Alice," he started once more.

"Hatter!"

"Oh," said the Hatter in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected her to respond. Perhaps he'd spent a little to much time alone. "Nice of you to join me, imaginary Alice," he said, nodding to absolutely no one in front of him.

"Hatter!" yelled a second voice.

"And Mallymkun too," said the Hatter, tilting his head. "What a pleasure to have so many imaginary friends join me this evening."

"Tarrant, turn around," drawled a third familiar voice.

"Chess? Is that you?"

"Yes, and we're not imaginary," Chessur responded. "Turn around."

Hatter stopped and tilted his head thoughtfully, the turned around.

Alice was rushing toward him, and she threw herself into his arms.

"And now I'm hallucinating," he said. "I've definitely been alone a little to long."

Alice laughed and hugged the Hatter tighter. "You're not hallucinating, I'm really here, Hatter."

The Hatter thoughtfully surveyed the Alice that was in his arms. She smelled like Alice, and he could never recall a hallucination smelling like something. She felt like Alice, and certainly hallucinations couldn't really feel like something. That could only mean one thing.

"Alice?" Hatter asked timidly. "

"Yes," she lauged again. "You crazy man, it's really me."

The Hatter smiled a genuine smile. "Magnificent," he said softly, kissing her head. However, he had a stirring of worry in his heart. It seemed like there was a reason he hadn't wanted her to come…

"Alice," he said suddenly, remembering. He pulled her away. "This is too, dangerous, you can't come."

"Hatter," Alice said, shaking her head. "We make the perfect team. I would never let you do this alone. We do everything together, and that's a promise. We defeated the Red Queen together, saved Mally and Thackery together, and we will do this together."

Hatter's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, looking as though he might argue.

"Hatter," whispered Alice. "I love you. We're a team, because of our love. We'll do this together."

The Hatter's eyes lit up. "I love you too," he said smiling. "And you're absolutely right."

"I know," Alice laughed.

"Well, let's keep going then," said the Hatter jovially. He took Alice's hand. "Together."

And even though it didn't start with an M, He decided it may have been one of the best words he'd ever said.


End file.
